


Stranger Things Have Happened (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Stranger And Stranger Still [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Role Reversal, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Slow Burn, Switch!AU Malec, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: "Espera, ¿dijiste que íbamos a una fiesta?" Magnus se animó de inmediato. "¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?"Catarina le frunció el ceño. "Si me hubieras prestado alguna atención ...".........................................................................................................Le han robado los recuerdos a Simon Lewis y sus nuevos "amigos" Magnus, Catarina, Raphael y Ragnor han acordado acorralar al brujo responsable y exigir que deshaga el hechizo. Para eso van a tener que colarse en una fiesta organizada por dicho brujo, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, Alec Lightwood.Espera, ¿qué?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stranger Things Have Happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282298) by [la_muerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta). 



"Espera, ¿dijiste que íbamos a una fiesta?" Magnus se animó de inmediato. "¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?"

Catarina le frunció el ceño. "Si me hubieras prestado alguna atención ..."

"Bueno, ahora tienes toda mi atención, querida". Magnus agitó sus pestañas hacia ella, apoyando su barbilla en una palma. "De todos modos, realmente deberías haber empezado por ahí, en lugar de todas esas cosas aburridas sobre misiones y objetivos".

Catarina le lanzó una mirada impasible. "Como decía", dijo con paciencia, "hemos obtenido cierta información de que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn está celebrando una fiesta en su casa esta noche, a medianoche. Ya que Raphael logró intimidar a un vampiro para que le entregara una invitación anoche en el club, esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad para hablar con el brujo y averiguar si puede ayudar a Simon a recuperar sus recuerdos ".

"¿ _Esta noche_? ¡Solo me quedan cuatro horas para arreglarme el pelo y el maquillaje y no puedo usar esto para un fiesta de los subterráneos!" Magnus gritó, saltando de su asiento. Estaba a mitad del centro de comando antes de que Catarina pudiera decir una palabra más, probablemente se dirigía a su habitación para prepararse para la fiesta.

"Por el ángel", gruñó Catarina, cerrando los ojos y frotándose la sien. Podía sentir un dolor de cabeza avecinarse; tratar de hacer que Magnus, Raphael y Ragnor trabajen juntos para una misión era como criar gatos. "Va a ser mi muerte".

"Entonces ... todavía vamos, ¿verdad?" Simon pregunto nerviosamente. Miró a Raphael para asegurarse, pero Raphael estaba girando su estela como un bastón, luciendo aburrido y sumamente desinteresado en todo el asunto.

Simon se preguntó por qué esta era su vida ahora. Hace tres días había sido un chico normal, saliendo con su mejor amiga Clary al club de todas las edades Pandemonium. Luego había visto a un grupo de personas que nadie más podía ver, los había visto apuñalar a otra persona con una espada brillante y luego vio con incredulidad cómo el cuerpo se desvanecía en el aire.

Todo había ido de mal en peor desde allí.

Había ido a su casa para encontrar su casa saqueada y su madre desaparecida. Peor aún, había algo esperándolo, una especie de monstruo que parecía un cruce entre un caimán y un ciempiés y la cosa le había hablado, murmurando algo acerca de una copa. Le había tirado un par de cosas para frenarlo, pero al final fue Raphael quien se había abalanzado para salvarlo como un caballero de brillante armadura, pero no antes de que el monstruo le hubiera pinchado con su aguijón. Había pasado tres días en una neblina delirante de dolor y se había despertado en lo que sus nuevos "amigos" llamaban el Instituto de Nueva York - una especie de sede regional para cazadores de demonios. Y luego le dijeron que aparentemente era uno de ellos, algo llamado Cazador de Sombras porque Raphael había tenido que hacerle un tatuaje extraño para evitar que se desangrara. Habían llamado a un hombre espeluznante con los ojos y la boca cosidos para hacerle recordar y le habían dicho que no podía recordar nada porque alguien había puesto un bloqueo mágico en su mente, alguien llamado Alec Lightwood, quien también había puesto su maldita firma en su hechizo y quien resultaba ser el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Ahora el plan era acorralar al poderoso brujo en su propia casa y exigirle que deshaga su hechizo en la mente de Simon para que puedan comenzar a descubrir cómo salvar a su madre. Obviamente, este era el tipo de plan donde todo lo que podía salir mal, saldría mal.

Y ahora, para alguien que lo había acechado a su casa desde un club, le había salvado el culo y prácticamente lo había arrastrado a lo que aparentemente era una iglesia abandonada equipada con tecnología que avergonzaba a Star Trek, Raphael se estaba comportando como si fuera algo desagradable que había llevado accidentalmente.

"No te preocupes, Simon", dijo Catarina, sonriéndole cálidamente. "Sé que estás preocupado por tu madre. Vamos a centrarnos en recuperar tus recuerdos primero y después seguir desde allí. Un paso a la vez, ¿vale?"

"Sí, un paso a la vez, suena bien", estuvo de acuerdo. "Excepto que aparentemente he estado inconsciente durante tres días mientras vuestro espeluznante médico monje me curaba, así que mi madre ha estado desaparecida durante tres días enteros, acabo de hablar con Clary por teléfono y dice que la policía ha ido, pero que alguien había regresado y limpiado el apartamento por completo o algo así, así que no tienen ni una pista que seguir y Clary se está volviendo loca. Parece que no puedo llamar a Rebecca por teléfono y no quiero sonar desagradecido, pero-"

" _Dios_ , ¿nunca te callas?" Raphael explotó.

"Tú eres el que lo trajo aquí", se rió Ragnor, su nariz en una novela.

Raphael miró a Ragnor y se levantó. "Lo siento, Catarina, pero si hemos terminado aquí, quiero entrenarme un poco".

"Claro", murmuró Catarina cansadamente mientras Raphael se marchaba. "No es como si no hubiera malgastado media hora de mi vida en una reunión informativa que nadie estaba escuchando".

Simon se ajustó las gafas con nerviosismo. "Estaba escuchando", ofreció tímidamente. Catarina le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Te aseguro que yo también estaba escuchando", declaró Ragnor, colocando cuidadosamente un marcador en su libro.

"¿Hice algo para molestar a Raphael?" Preguntó Simon. "Es solo que ... bueno ... realmente no ha sido muy amigable".

"Oh, no te preocupes por Raphael, es solo su actitud radiante natural", dijo Ragnor con una sonrisa. "Se siente un poco responsable de ti, pero odia a las personas al principio, es una lucha constante". Le dio una palmada a Simon en el hombro y se alejó. Catarina suspiró y comenzó a recoger lápices perdidos y papel de notas.

"¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco?" Catarina dijo amablemente mientras seguía a los tres chicos. "El veneno de demonio es duro para el cuerpo y todavía no tienes runas. Tenemos una larga noche por delante".

"Yo ... vale. Gracias", dijo Simon. "Um ... aunque no tengo nada que ponerme para esta fiesta".

"Ve con Magnus, estará feliz de ayudar", dijo Catarina, luego hizo una mueca. "Pensándolo bien, puede que no quieras su ayuda".

Simon se echó a reír nerviosamente y corrió a buscar a Magnus.

........................................................................................................................

La primera impresión de Simon de la habitación de Magnus fue que una bomba de brillo arco iris había explotado. Todas las superficies disponibles estaban cubiertas con ropa y la mayoría de ellas presentaban lentejuelas, brillo, hilo brillante o todo lo anterior.

Magnus, que había abierto la puerta de golpe ante sus golpes, le miraba como si nunca lo hubiera visto en su vida. Simon tragó saliva, sintiéndose bastante intimidado por el cazador de sombras, que era media cabeza más alto que él y se inclinaba amenazadoramente en la puerta. Llevaba una camisa de color burdeos, desabotonada y colgando abierta para revelar una amplia gama de collares que brillaban contra el tono cálido de su piel.

Magnus frunció el ceño. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"¿Simon ...?"

"Habitación equivocada, mi nombre es Magnus", dijo Magnus, ya cerrando la puerta en su cara.

"No, no, quiero decir que soy Simon. Um,¿estaba sentado a tu lado como hace diez minutos, cuando Catarina estaba hablando de la misión de esta noche?"

"Oh." Magnus parpadeó. "Lo siento, me temo que no te vi allí en absoluto. Estaba ocupado haciendo mis uñas".

"Sí, me di cuenta", murmuró. "Lamento molestarte, pero realmente no tengo nada que ponerme para la fiesta y no quiero sobresalir como un pulgar dolorido. Quiero decir, sobresalir más de lo que ya lo hago, así que Catarina dijo que probablemente podía tomar prestado algo de ti. Pero si estás ocupado, puedo ... irme ".

Magnus no había prestado mucha atención a su diatriba verbal, pero se apartó de la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Simon trató de no pisar las cosas de Magnus, lo cual no era una tarea fácil porque la alfombra apenas era visible a través del desorden de ropa y joyas. Un aparador sobrecargado se asentaba en un rincón de la habitación, cubierto con una gama de cosméticos.

"Aquí," Magnus le tiró un montón de cosas a Simon. "Se han encogido porque Raphael estaba siendo malo y las metió a la lavadora cuando era su turno de lavar la ropa, aunque específicamente le dije que no lo hiciera".

Simon miró la tela brillante en sus brazos. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y volvieron a mirar a Magnus. "Gracias. Uh, ¿dónde ...?"

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. Ya se estaba quitando la camisa que estaba usando para probarse una diferente. "No voy a robarte tu virtud, Sheldon".

"No, no quise decir eso, solo ..." dijo, nervioso. No era una persona grosera, realmente no lo era. Pero Magnus estaba construido de una manera que estaba seriamente dándole a su autoestima una paliza completa. Solo sus bíceps parecían más gruesos que sus muslos.

"Bien. El baño está ahí", resopló Magnus. Simon escapó.

........................................................................................................................

Dos horas más tarde, se dirigían hacia el metro, extrañamente pasando desapercibidos a pesar de que los cazadores de sombras estaban todos tatuados. Era Nueva York un viernes por la noche, después de todo. La mayoría estaban vestidos de negro y Simon tiró nerviosamente del dobladillo de la camisa que le había prestado Magnus, le quedaba un poco demasiado apretada y para su horror, acababa de darse cuenta de que era ligeramente transparente. Magnus, por otro lado, estaba ataviado con pantalones de cuero rojo ajustados, zapatos a juego y un chaleco de seda negro que llevaba sin camisa, presumiblemente porque le favorecía a sus brazos y hombros. Llevaba una funda para el muslo con el mango de un arma que Simon no reconoció asomándose, apenas visible.

Sabía que lo estaba mirando fijamente, pero no podía evitarlo, se consideraba mayormente hetero, pero no estaba ciego.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" Magnus le sonrió. Simon pensó que era injusto que se lo señalara. Después de todo, Catarina era la amiga de Magnus y probablemente lo había visto con atuendos más extravagantes y ella lo había estado mirando toda la noche.

"Magnus, ¿qué demonios has hecho con tus ojos?" Catarina finalmente espetó.

"Relájate, Catarina. Solo son lentillas, ¿ves?" Magnus sacó una con destreza y la volvió a meter.

"¿Ojos de gato? ¿En serio, Magnus?"

"¡Vamos a la fiesta de un brujo! ¡Estaba tratando de hacer un esfuerzo!" Protestó. "Parece una marca de brujo, ¿ves?"

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Magnus, podría matarte ahora mismo!"

"No me las voy a quitar. Ni siquiera intentes convencerme", le advirtió. "Creo que van fantásticamente con mi delineador de ojos dorado".

"Magnus, sé que crees que puedes salirte con la tuya porque el Cónsul Shade te llamó "el mejor cazador de sombras de nuestra generación", pero un día vas a molestar a alguien que no puedas manejar".

"Oh, pero querida, nadie podría enfadarse con alguien tan fabuloso". Sonrió, haciendo una pose. 

Ragnor resopló y susurró "¿Quieres apostar?"

Cuando salieron de la estación de metro, Simon fue atacado por un borrón de pelo rojo que dejó sus gafas torcidas. La mano de Raphael inmediatamente cayó sobre el arma en su cinturón, pero Ragnor rápidamente puso una mano en su pecho.

"Tranquilo, Raph. Es una mundana", dijo Ragnor.

"Clary", Simon susurró con una mezcla de alivio y aprehensión, abrazando tan fuerte a su mejor amiga que estaba preocupado de que pudiera romperle una costilla. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Dijiste que ibas a tratar de recuperar tus recuerdos de ese brujo. Pensé que una persona más a tu lado no podría hacer daño".

"No te ofendas, galleta, pero tienes un metro y medio de altura. No vas a hacer que alguien tiemble de miedo", dijo Magnus con diversión mientras la miraba críticamente. Clary inmediatamente se volvió hacia él, su expresión feroz.

"Te sorprendería", dijo salvajemente.

"Bueno, no estoy exactamente temblando en mis zapatos elegantes, pero asequibles, pero me gustas". Sonrió. "Supongo que podemos mantenerte cerca".

"No vamos a llevar a una mundana a la fiesta de un subterráneo", dijo Raphael. "Ya es bastante malo tener un peso muerto, pero al menos nació con sangre de ángel en sus venas. No estamos aquí para cuidar niños".

"Clary ... hey, realmente aprecio que hayas venido hasta aquí, pero tal vez tiene un punto,¿sabes?", le dijo Simon a Clary en voz baja. "Nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasara".

"No te preocupes, no soy estúpida", dijo Clary tranquilizadora. "Me mantendré cerca de todos vosotros, lo prometo. No voy a tocar nada que se suponga que no debo tocar y voy a vigilar mi bebida. Es solo una fiesta. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

"Una vez que hayas pasado un poco más de tiempo en nuestro mundo, no volverás a hacer esa pregunta", murmuró Raphael.

"Vamos entonces." Magnus giró sus dedos, tomando la delantera. "¡Hay una fiesta esperando!"

"Estamos aquí por negocios, no por placer", les recordó Catarina.

"Sí, sí, es una misión seria, bla, bla. ¡Oh, deberíamos tener nombres en clave! Voy a decir: 'Ardilla azul, soy Zorro caliente. Abortemos la misión por prejuicio extremo' ", dijo Magnus, fingiendo que estaba hablando por un auricular. "Ragnor puede ser 'Col verde', Seamus puede ser 'Rata nerd' y su pequeña amiga puede ser 'Galleta roja' ".

"¿Qué hay de Raphael?" Simon no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Gato gruñón?" Magnus lo intentó. Raphael le fulminó con la mirada. "¿No? ¿No te gusta? ¿Qué tal 'Gato amargado'?" Si las miradas pudieran matar, la mirada que Raphael le dio a Magnus podría haberlo llevado al ataúd antes de tiempo.

........................................................................................................................

Las instrucciones en la invitación los llevaron a un barrio en la parte industrial en Brooklyn cuyas calles estaban llenas de fábricas y almacenes. Algunos, como pudo ver Simon, se habían convertido en apartamentos y galerías.

"No os rezaguéis," dijo una voz irritada en su oído. Era Raphael, quien se había acercado para caminar junto a Simon y Clary. "No quiero tener que seguir mirando hacia atrás para asegurarme de que no os haya pasado nada".

"Pues no te molestes", dijo Simon, molesto de repente. Raphael puso los ojos en blanco, pero se quedó junto a ellos.

"¡Raphael!" Magnus de repente gritó, con una sonrisa pícara en su cara. Apuntaba a varias motos, elegantes y plateadas, con chasis negro de baja altura. Tubos de aspecto aceitoso se deslizaban hacia arriba y alrededor de ellas, como venas. Parecían vivas de alguna manera y esto hizo que Simon se sintiera mareado.

"Vampiros", dijo Raphael, riendo sombríamente.

"Uh. A mí me parecen motos", dijo Simon confundido.

"Estas motos han sido modificadas para funcionar con energías demoníacas", explicó Catarina. "Los vampiros las usan, les permiten moverse rápido por la noche". Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño a los tres chicos cazadores de sombras. "No os atreváis."

"¿Atrevernos a qué?" Magnus preguntó inocentemente, poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella para alejarla. Simon creía que vio a Raphael sacar algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Catarina no se dejó engañar, se volvió bruscamente hacia Raphael, quien se apartó de las motos con ambas manos en alto para que pudiera verlas.

"Solo estoy mirando".

Subieron los escalones del almacén más cercano. Había un nombre escrito debajo del timbre de la puerta - 'Lightwood'.

Magnus presionó el timbre firmemente. Luego, con una sonrisa descarada, comenzó a tocar una melodía presionando el timbre varias veces. Catarina rápidamente agarró su muñeca y lo miró.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y en ella estaba la mujer más hermosa que Simon había visto en su vida. Su largo pelo oscuro caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros y llevaba un vestido blanco tan ajustado y tan corto que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Sus labios estaban pintados de rojo oscuro y había una pequeña piedra roja en medio de su frente, como un tercer ojo.

"Hijos de los Nephilim," ronroneó ella, mirándolos a todos. "Bueno, esto es una sorpresa. ¿Estáis seguros de que mi hermano os ha invitado?"

Magnus sacó la invitación y la agitó, sonriendo con ganas. "Tengo una invitación. Y puedo decir que tus botas son absolutamente increíbles".

"La adulación te llevará a todas partes", dijo con una sonrisa. Su mirada se detuvo en Simon y ella le guiñó un ojo. "Será mejor que subáis entonces."


	2. Chapter 2

"Por cierto, si tenéis que asesinar a alguno de los invitados, tratad de evitar que las alfombras se manchen de sangre. Nunca oiría el final por parte de Alec", dijo su anfitriona por encima del hombro mientras subían por la desvencijada escalera.

"¿Quién es ella?" Clary susurró. Simon se encogió de hombros sin poder ayudar.

"Isabelle Lightwood. Ella es la hermana gemela de Alec Lightwood y una bruja poderosa por derecho propio", respondió Ragnor en voz baja. Le dio a Simon una mirada de reproche. "¿No le dijiste a Catarina que estabas prestando atención a la sesión informativa de esta tarde?"

Simon parece avergonzado. "Puede que me distrajera un poco", admitió. "En mi defensa, Magnus estaba sentado a mi lado haciéndose una manicura completa mientras tarareaba 'Blank Space' de Taylor Swift".

Afortunadamente, Magnus hablaba con Isabelle sobre algo o alguien llamado Ferragamo y no escuchó a Simon.

El apartamento en la parte superior de las escaleras era enorme y muy concurrido. El espacio se veía muy utilitario - paredes desnudas y alfombras lisas, con todo en tonos de cromo negro y brillante. Los pequeños muebles de la habitación parecían haber sido comprados para durabilidad y para hacer el trabajo, sin pensar demasiado en la estética. Para fines de la fiesta, la mayoría de los muebles habían sido empujados hacia los lados y había una barra improvisada en un extremo de la habitación que constaba de lo que parecían puertas arrancadas de sus bisagras y colocadas sobre botes de basura de metal abollados. Una mujer de piel lila en un corpiño metálico estaba sirviendo bebidas detrás de la barra, trabajando con asombrosa eficiencia, probablemente ayudada por el hecho de que tenía un segundo par de brazos.

El resto de la multitud era igual de extraña. Simon creyó ver a un invitado con patas palmeadas como las de una rana y un grupo de jóvenes pálidas sorbían un líquido escarlata demasiado espeso para ser vino en copas de cristal estriadas. El centro de la habitación estaba lleno de cuerpos que bailaban al ritmo palpitante que rebotaba en las paredes, aunque Simon no podía ver una banda en ningún lado.

"Hola, cazador de sombras", dijo alguien al oído de Simon y él saltó. Era Isabelle Lightwood y ella lo miraba como si fuera algo bueno para comer. Ella extendió una mano. "Soy Isabelle".

"Lewis. Simon. Simon Lewis. Quiero decir, mi nombre es Simon y mi apellido es Lewis, no tengo dos nombres. ¿Todavía estoy hablando?"

Isabelle se rió con diversión. "¡Eres tan lindo! ¿Te gusta la fiesta?"

"Sí ... es genial", respondió aturdido. Estaba rodeado de personas, pero todos los demás parecen haberse desvanecido en el fondo, incluso Clary, que estaba de pie junto a él.

"Es mi fiesta de cumpleaños", confesó Isabelle. "Bueno, mía y de mi hermano, pero él odia los cumpleaños y odia las fiestas. Solo accedió a dejarme hacer una aquí porque se supone que es mi regalo de cumpleaños".

"Feliz cumpleaños", dijo Simon. "Lo siento, no sabía que era tu cumpleaños, no traje un regalo".

"Oh, no te preocupes", dijo Isabelle astutamente, acercándose y deslizando un dedo por su pecho. "Creo que tienes algo que quiero en realidad".

"Déjalo en paz", gruñó Raphael, aparentemente apareciendo de la nada y haciendo que Simon saltara de nuevo.

"Ooh, sensible. ¿Mamá nunca te enseñó a compartir tus juguetes con los otros niños?" Bromeó Isabelle.

"No juego bien con los otros niños", se burló Raphael.

"Además, no soy un juguete y estoy parado aquí", dijo Simon acaloradamente.

"¡Lo siento, pero tengo mucha sed, realmente necesito un trago ahora mismo!" Clary anunció de repente, empujando a Simon y Raphael delante de ella y lejos de Isabelle con una sonrisa de disculpa. Raphael se apartó y apartó la mano de Clary de su hombro con fuerza, pero Clary mantuvo su sonrisa falsa en su lugar y se volvió hacia los dos chicos.

"Mira, ella es la hermana del chico al que le vais a pedir un favor, ¿verdad? ¡La queremos de nuestro lado, así que no la cabrees!"

Catarina asintió con fuerza. Magnus y Ragnor ya habían desaparecido entre la multitud, probablemente para nada bueno. "Encontremos a Alec Lightwood y salgamos de aquí".

........................................................................................................................

"¡Lightwood!" Alguien espetó. Un hombre fornido y musculoso se acercó a Isabelle, con un dedo apuntando hacia ella. "Alguien acaba de verter agua bendita en el tanque de gasolina de mi moto. Está arruinada. Destruida. Todas las tuberías están derretidas".

No fue difícil escuchar esta conversación, ya que el hombre prácticamente estaba gritando. Catarina lanzó una mirada venenosa a Raphael, quien sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Magnus y Ragnor se escaparon de la multitud y se unieron al grupo para ver el espectáculo, ambos muy engreídos. Simon vio a Raphael darle a Ragnor un chocamiento de manos por debajo.

"¿Derretida?" murmuró Isabelle, examinando sus uñas. "Qué terrible".

"¡Quiero saber quién lo hizo!" El hombre mostró sus dientes, mostrando caninos largos y puntiagudos. "¡Prometiste que no habría hombres lobo!"

"No invitamos a ninguno de los Hijos de la Luna precisamente por vuestra estúpida enemistad", dijo Isabelle, sonando aburrida. "Si alguno de ellos decidió sabotear tu moto, no eran invitados míos y por lo tanto ... no son mi responsabilidad".

El vampiro rugió de rabia, apuntando con su dedo hacia Isabelle. "¿Estás tratando de decirme que-"

"Suficiente."

Simon se sobresaltó ante la voz dominante. Lo que él había considerado una pequeña montaña de trapos de color oscuro en la esquina de la habitación resultó ser un hombre muy alto encorvado sobre un vaso de agua. Estaba vestido con un suéter de aspecto verdaderamente antiguo que alguna vez pudo haber sido negro, pero que ahora era gris y vaqueros que definitivamente habían visto días mejores. Su pelo era un desastre, como si nunca hubiera oído hablar de un peine en su vida y tuviera la mala costumbre de pasarse las manos por el pelo. Había una gran cicatriz en zigzag a un lado de su cuello, el borde de la misma apenas visible sobre su el cuello del suéter.

"Has agotado tu bienvenida", dijo el hombre con frialdad. "Ahora vete." Extendió los dedos de su mano y el vampiro se volvió como si alguien lo hubiera agarrado por los hombros y lo hubiera hecho girar. El vampiro regresó a la multitud y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con movimientos bruscos como una marioneta.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Magnus exhaló asombrado. Esto le valió un golpe en la nuca de Catarina.

"¡Cat! ¡Mi pelo!" Magnus se quejó mientras se retocaba su pelo perfectamente gelificado. "¿Era esto realmente necesario?"

"Si hubieras prestado atención a mi informe, no estarías haciendo esa estúpida pregunta porque había una docena de fotografías del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y ese es a quien estás mirando", siseó Catarina.

El brujo en cuestión se volvió hacia ellos, aún con el ceño fruncido y pareció visiblemente sorprendido de ver a Simon.

"Oh, eres tú", Dijo.

"¿Me reconoces?" Simon preguntó ansioso.

"Claro, eres el hijo de Elaine Lewis, el que tiene la Vista", respondió el brujo. "Si estás aquí por tus recuerdos perdidos, el hechizo es demasiado complejo para que lo deshaga. Tendrás que esperar a que el hechizo desaparezca por sí solo".

"Um. Vale", respondió Simon, un poco desconcertado. Así no era exactamente como esperaban que fuera este encuentro.

"Brujo Lightwood, ¿sería posible para nosotros hablar contigo en algún lugar privado?" Catarina preguntó cortésmente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras observaba sus runas y armas apenas ocultas.

Intercambió una mirada con alguien detrás de ellos, Isabelle, se dio cuenta Simon y asintió, señalando un pasillo oscuro que se bifurcaba en varias habitaciones.

........................................................................................................................

Los condujo a lo que parecía una habitación de invitados. "Supongo que fuisteis los que pusisteis el agua bendita en la moto del vampiro", dijo el brujo con ironía una vez que se cerró la puerta.

"Sí", dijo Magnus alegremente. Catarina le dio un codazo en las costillas. ¿Era solo la imaginación de Magnus o la mirada del brujo permaneció en él por un segundo?

Sin embargo, Alec Lightwood no parecía molesto por su confesión, simplemente divertido. "Le dije a Jace que podría haberles hecho un portal", se encogió de hombros. "Él nunca me escucha".

"Brujo Lightwood, ¿hay alguna manera de que puedas ayudar a Simon a recuperar sus recuerdos más rápido que esperar a que el hechizo desaparezca por sí solo?" Preguntó Catarina.

"Mi madre ha sido secuestrada", dijo Simon apresuradamente. "Tenía la esperanza de que si pudiera recordar, tal vez habría algo que me ayudaría a descubrir quién se la ha llevado".

"¿Cómo sabes que fue secuestrada por alguien del Mundo de las Sombras?" preguntó el brujo. "La tasa de criminalidad en Nueva York no es exactamente baja".

"Había un demonio esperándolo cuando volvió a casa", explicó Raphael. "Un demonio ravener".

"Crees que alguien estaba controlando a ese demonio", asintió pensativo el brujo. "No son exactamente pensadores independientes".

"Sí y seguía diciendo algo sobre una copa mortal-" agregó Simon.

"¿La Copa Mortal?" Raphael dijo bruscamente. De repente todos los ojos estaban sobre él. "¿Y no pensaste en mencionar esto antes?"

"¿Estuve enfermo con veneno de demonio durante tres días y luego me entró el pánico?" Simon dijo a la defensiva. "¿Cuál es el problema con una copa de todos modos?"

"No es una copa cualquiera - la Copa Mortal es uno de los Instrumentos Mortales, que el Ángel Raziel le dio al cazador de sombras Jonathan. Beber de la Copa convierte a los mundanos en cazadores de sombras y también puede usarse para controlar a los demonios", explicó Catarina rápidamente.

"Y vosotros solo ... ¿la habéis perdido?" Simon dijo incrédulo.

"No la hemos perdido", dijo Raphael irritado. "Fue robada de la Clave".

"¡¿Por?!"

"Ese es el problema, nadie lo sabe", dijo Ragnor. "Simplemente desapareció, a pesar de todas las protecciones y barreras que la rodeaban. Eso fue hace casi 18 años".

"¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre con eso?" Simon sintió que aumentaba su pánico. "¿No creerán ... no creerán que fue ella quien la robó? ¿Habéis visto a mi madre? Es la persona más normal y racional en todo el mundo. ¡Ni siquiera le gusta el horror o programas de fantasía!"

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Simon", dijo el brujo. "Hasta donde yo sé, tu madre es mundana. Creía que era un hipnotizador. Cuando comenzaste a ver el Mundo de las Sombras cuando eras niño, pensó que te estabas volviendo loco. Tu vecina Magdalena, que es una bruja, reconoció los signos y convenció a tu madre para que te enviara a mí, para que pudiera bloquear tus recuerdos del Mundo de las Sombras. Siempre había supuesto que eras simplemente un mundano con la Vista - eso pasa ", se encogió de hombros el brujo.

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que se han equivocado de persona?" Simon era consciente de que casi estaba gritando ahora, pero no podía preocuparse. "Estás diciendo que ha habido algún tipo de confusión y ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar a solucionar esta-"

"¿Quizá es algo que ver con tu padre?" Clary habló. "Después de todo, si tu madre es humana, pero tú no lo eres ..."

"¿Entonces mi padre era un cazador de sombras?" Simon preguntó a la habitación en general.

"Probablemente. La sangre de la Clave es dominante", estuvo de acuerdo Ragnor.

"¿Por qué no buscáis el Libro Gris? Debéis tener una copia en la biblioteca del Instituto", sugirió el brujo. "Encontrad la runa de la Memoria, ved si ayuda a Simon a recuperar sus recuerdos y espero que lo haga. Eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer por vosotros, me temo".

Intercambiaron miradas - parecía una solución razonable. "Gracias, Brujo Lightwood", dijo cortésmente Catarina. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Salieron lentamente de la habitación, pero Magnus se quedó atrás.

"Soy Magnus. ¿No creo que nos hayan presentado formalmente?" Dijo Magnus mientras se acercaba al brujo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio la apariencia de Magnus y un leve sonrojo subió a sus pálidas mejillas.

"Alec", dijo el brujo, un poco nervioso, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa. Magnus sintió que su propio corazón tartamudeaba en su pecho - era como ver salir el sol después de la tormenta. De cerca, Magnus pudo ver que los ojos del brujo eran de un cálido color avellana, un mar cambiante de verde y marrón.

"¿Es un acortamiento de Alexander?" Preguntó con una sonrisa propia.

"Sí, pero nadie me ha llamado así durante siglos", Alec parecía incómodo de haber revelado esta información, sus ojos se alejaron de los de Magnus. "Uh ... Deberíamos ... ya sabes, probablemente ir ..." Tartamudeó, señalando vagamente a la puerta.

"Bien, deberíamos unirnos a la fiesta", acordó Magnus, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para irse.

"Bien", murmuró Alec y prácticamente huyó.

Cuando Magnus salió de la habitación, Alec no se veía por ninguna parte.

........................................................................................................................

Una vez que salieron de la habitación, Simon se dirigió directamente hacia el bar.

"Si, ¿estás seguro de que deberías beber?" Clary puso una mano sobre su brazo preocupada y fue todo lo que Simon pudo hacer para no encogerse de hombros.

"Claro, estoy bien. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?" Murmuró mientras tomaba el brillante chupito verde de una vez. Le ardió en la garganta como el fuego y se atragantó. Al menos ahora podía culpar de las lágrimas al alcohol.

Raphael se deslizó silenciosamente en el asiento junto a él y también ordenó un chupito a la barman. "Nadie debería beber solo", dijo a modo de explicación y también se bebió el chupito.

"Oh, ¿todos vamos a aprovechar la barra libre?" Ragnor sonrió, tomando una copa de vino para él. "¿Algo para ti, querida Catarina?"

Catarina puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza. Miró a Simon y compartió una mirada con Ragnor, luego suspiró. "Quince minutos más y volveremos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, mamá", dijo Magnus con sarcasmo mientras se unía a ellos en el bar. "Whisky, por favor".

Ragnor levantó una ceja ante eso. "Oh, ¿el guapo brujo logró resistir tus encantos entonces?"

"Cállate, Ragnor".

En el otro extremo de la barra, un hombre rubio se había acercado sigilosamente a Clary y le estaba sonriendo mostrando sus dientes. "¿Cómo puedo no saber quién eres?"

"¿Esa línea te ha funcionado en serio? ¿Incluso una vez?" Clary se burló. El chico sonrió y Simon notó que sus caninos parecían inusualmente afilados.

"Vamos, vámonos," Simon atrajo a Clary hacia él, mirando al vampiro rubio, que arqueó una ceja cuando se fueron.

Magnus vació su vaso y miró despreocupadamente alrededor de la habitación, pero Alec todavía no estaba a la vista.

"Hey."

Magnus se volvió y se encontró frente a Isabelle. Ella le entregó un trozo de papel y le guiñó un ojo.

Magnus hizo girar el papel con una mano y sonrió un poco melancólico. "Me siento halagado, querida, pero me temo que preferiría tener los ojos puestos en otra persona esta noche".

"Lo sé", sonrió Isabelle. "Llámalo."

Magnus se rió y la besó en la mejilla. "Tengo la sensación de que seremos muy buenos amigos".


	3. Chapter 3

La mayoría de los libros que una vez almacenó la biblioteca del Instituto habían sido digitalizados, pero los libros que no podían ser digitalizados por cualquier razón permanecían en los estantes polvorientos. Habían metido a Clary a través de la entrada subterránea y ahora el grupo estaba acomodado en la colección de sofás y pesadas sillas de madera que cubrían la biblioteca. Magnus caminó por los estantes, con los dedos anillados pasando por los lomos polvorientos hasta que finalmente arrastró un pesado volumen encuadernado en terciopelo verde podrido. Pasó las páginas, arrojando polvo y trozos de tela ennegrecida. Las páginas eran delgadas, pergamino casi translúcido, cada una marcada con una runa negra.

"¿Entonces esto es todo? ¿Este es el Libro Gris?" Preguntó Clary, fascinada.

"No es gris", Simon se sintió obligado a señalar. "Es verde."

Raphael puso los ojos en blanco.

"Gris es la abreviatura de 'Gramarye'. Significa 'magia, sabiduría oculta'. En él se copian todas las runas que el Ángel Raziel escribió en el Libro del Pacto original. No hay muchas copias porque cada una tiene que estar hecha de manera especial. Algunas de las runas son tan poderosas que se quemarían en las páginas normales, "Ragnor explicó.

"No sabía todo eso", dijo Raphael, sonando involuntariamente impresionado.

"No todos dormimos a través de las lecciones de historia, querido", Ragnor se relajó en un sillón con respaldo mohoso.

"¡No lo hago!"

"Oh sí, lo haces y babeas sobre el escritorio además".

"Callad", dijo Magnus suavemente. Enganchó su dedo entre dos páginas del libro y se acercó a Simon, colocándolo cuidadosamente en su regazo. "Ahora, cuando abra el libro, quiero que estudies la página. Mírala hasta que sientas que algo cambia dentro de tu mente".

"¿Dolerá?" Simon preguntó nerviosamente.

"Todo conocimiento duele", respondió y se levantó, dejando que el libro se abriera.

Simon miró la página blanca y limpia con la runa negra marcada sobre ella. Inclinó la cabeza. Después de un largo rato, miró al grupo que lo miraba expectante.

"No me siento diferente, para ser honesto".

Todos soltaron un suspiro colectivo.

"Raphael, creo que trajiste un cazador de sombras defectuoso", declaró Magnus. "Quizá es por eso que lo dejaron en el mundo mundano durante tanto tiempo".

"Era una posibilidad remota de todos modos", suspiró Catarina. "Vamos a dormir un poco. Tal vez las cosas estén más claras por la mañana".

"Consultaré con Luke nuevamente", le prometió Clary a Simon, abrazándolo con fuerza. "Está en la policía de Nueva York, después de todo, podría descubrir cómo están progresando en el caso de tu madre".

"Sí, está bien. Nos vemos. Ten cuidado de camino a casa, ¿de acuerdo?" Simon le devolvió el abrazo.

"No te preocupes, Simon. Tengo mi spray de pimienta", sonrió Clary. "Además, quiero que sepas que finalmente domine mi patada giratoria en mi clase de kickboxing".

Caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada subterránea del Instituto, que conducía a un pequeño cementerio en los terrenos de la iglesia.

"Te llamaré mañana", prometió Simon.

"Estará bien, Si. La encontraremos", Clary le besó en la mejilla y le dio un pequeño gesto de despedida por encima del hombro.

Revisó su teléfono mientras caminaba rápidamente a través del pequeño sendero que serpenteaba entre las lápidas. Eran poco más de las cuatro de la mañana - su madre la iba a matar si descubría que se había escapado. Con suerte, podría entrar a la casa en silencio y fingir que no había pasado nada antes de que su madre despertara.

"Es demasiado tarde para que alguien deambule solo por las calles. ¿Qué tal si te acompaño a casa?"

Clary levantó la cabeza sorprendida. Era el chico rubio de la fiesta. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta en la entrada del cementerio, la única forma de salir del lugar, se dio cuenta con un sentimiento de hundimiento.

"Estoy bien, gracias", dijo con cautela, ya con la mano buscando las llaves en su bolsillo y su mini llavero con spray de pimienta.

"Insisto", dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. Sus dientes brillaron a la luz de la luna. "Me sentiría horrible si algo te pasara".

........................................................................................................................

Imágenes pasaron por la mente de Simon, un atisbo que había desaparecido antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. El primer recuerdo era de un niño cayendo a través de los barrotes de la cuna, otro era el aroma de la lluvia y las calles de la ciudad, un hada de colores brillantes en un seto, un niño pequeño con cuernos en la cabeza que chilla en un columpio mientras se levantaba en el aire, un grito de dolor, un remolino de pelo rojo. Una risa. Un sollozo ahogado.

Simon se sentó con un grito ahogado, su cabeza girando. Fue demasiado, demasiado rápido - los recuerdos que habían regresado no eran solo los pedazos del mundo de las sombras que le habían hecho olvidar. Era la alegría de la inocencia, el dolor de la pérdida no olvidada, el aguijón de la humillación recordada.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Simon hizo una mueca - sentía que estaba teniendo la peor resaca de su vida y eso decía algo, considerando que él y Clary habían sacado una botella entera de tequila del gabinete de licores de su madre cuando tenían 15 años. "Entra, la puerta no está cerrada", gritó.

Raphael era la última persona que esperaba, pero aquí estaba, luciendo incómodo, lo cual era una vista muy extraña en el sombrío cazador de sombras. "¿Estas bien?" Frunció el ceño, asimilando la expresión de dolor de Simon.

"Sí ... resulta que la runa de memoria funcionó. Solo que todo es un revoltijo y mi cabeza se siente como si estuviera hinchada diez veces el tamaño normal", se quejó Simon. "Creo que voy a vomitar".

"Bueno, ya sabes dónde está el baño", dijo Raphael, con un toque de diversión en su voz. Luego cedió y dijo con más suavidad "Iré a buscarte un poco de Tylenol".  
  
Simon se dejó caer sobre la cama, tratando de calmar la sensación de ardor en su estómago vacío. Quizá solo necesitaba comida. Se recostó un momento y pensó en intentar buscar algo.

Debe haberse vuelto a dormir. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, todavía le dolía la cabeza, pero la habitación daba menos vueltas. Había dos tabletas blancas en su mesita de noche y un vaso de agua y sonrió. Recordando su promesa, tomó su teléfono e intentó llamar a Clary, pero ella no contestó - ¿tal vez todavía estaba dormida? Comprobó la hora - era mucho después de la hora del almuerzo. Quizá su madre había confiscado su teléfono como castigo por escaparse. Trató de no preocuparse demasiado - Clary podía cuidarse sola. Intentó volver a llamar a su hermana Rebecca - aún sin respuesta.

Encontró a Catarina en el centro de comando - los otros tres cazadores de sombras aparentemente estaban en una misión en algún lugar. Trató de no sentirse un poco decepcionado.

"Nuestro próximo movimiento es descubrir quién es tu padre", asintió Catarina después de que Simon explicara lo que había pasado después de la runa de memoria.

"Vale, entonces, ¿necesitas que me pase un hisopo por el interior de las mejillas o algo así?" Preguntó.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya sabes, ¿para que puedas combinarlo con tus registros y encontrar a mi padre?"

Catarina frunció el ceño. "Creo que he oído hablar de esto en revistas médicas mundanas, pero todavía no tenemos los recursos para hacerlo".

"¿En serio, chicos? ¿Tenéis toda esta tecnología, pero no tenéis perfiles de ADN?"

"No hay perfiles de ADN, al menos no para las personas de la generación de nuestros padres", explicó Catarina. "Hemos sido un poco lentos para mantenernos al día con la tecnología".

"Maldición", suspiró Simon. "Entonces, ¿cómo propones que hagamos esto?"

"Pensé que podríamos volver a tu casa y ver si podíamos encontrar algo para rastrear a tu madre o tu hermana. ¿Podría tener algo que perteneciera a tu padre?"

"Pero según Luke - es el padrastro de Clary y es un detective de la policía de Nueva York - alguien regresó y limpió el apartamento. Ni siquiera quedaba un marco".

"Nos hemos quedado sin opciones hasta que puedas recordar algo más que nos pueda ayudar", dijo Catarina disculpándose. "Pero espera a que regresen los chicos, ¿de acuerdo? Al menos haz que uno de ellos te acompañe, en caso de que todavía haya demonios esperándote".

Cuando los chicos entraron dos horas después, cubiertos de icor y sangre, no se emocionaron cuando Catarina les contó sobre el plan.

"Cat, acabo de regresar. Quiero sumergirme en un baño de burbujas durante una hora, encender algunas velas perfumadas, beber champán y ver televisión", se quejó Magnus.

"¿Tienes una bañera en tu baño? El mío solo tiene una ducha", dijo Simon. ¿Quizá había ventajas por subir en las filas de los cazadores de sombras?

"El mío también", admitió Magnus. "Pero un chico puede soñar, ¿verdad?"

"Me temo que no podemos ir, tendrá que ser Magnus", dijo Ragnor con pesar. "Le prometí a Tessa del Instituto de Londres que trabajaríamos en nuestro proyecto de investigación del Gran Demonio en una videoconferencia más tarde y Raphael tiene una herida desagradable por el nido de demonios Shax que estábamos limpiando".

"Puedo ir, estoy bien", gruñó Raphael. "Nada que una irazte no pueda arreglar".

Catarina lo agarró del brazo antes de que él pudiera esquivarla y chasqueó la lengua al ver el estado de la herida, que comenzaba a supurar un poco. "No, ve a la enfermería, Raphael. Tienes que limpiar esto correctamente. Magnus irá".

"¿Desde cuándo eres mi jefa?" Magnus preguntó petulantemente.

"Desde que soy la líder de nuestro equipo de patrulla", respondió Catarina con aire de suficiencia.

"Bien", resopló Magnus. "Pero primero me voy a cambiar".

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Magnus terminó de combinar el color de su atuendo, el sol se estaba poniendo y Simon estaba tan ansioso que sintió ganas de saltar de su piel. La familia Lewis vivía en un apartamento sin ascensor, nada lujoso, pero lo suficientemente grande para la familia de tres y en un vecindario relativamente bueno. Los niños jugaban en la acera, aprovechando el buen clima y las abejas zumbaban en los rosales. Desde el exterior, todo parecía perfectamente normal. Magnus sacó algo de su bolsillo que se parecía un poco a un teléfono móvil, frunciendo el ceño cuando hizo clic.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un sensor. Recoge frecuencias demoníacas", respondió Magnus, sonando un poco distraído.

"Genial. ¿Entonces es como un lector de frecuencias fantasmales que capta la frecuencia demoníaca?" Preguntó Simon, jugando inquietamente con la cremallera de su chaqueta.

"Es como si estuvieras tratando de hablarme, lo sé", dijo Magnus al mundo en general mientras subían las escaleras. "Salen todos esos sonidos de tu boca, pero ninguno de ellos tiene sentido. "

Simon metió las manos en los bolsillos para evitar inquietarse. "No importa. ¿Se supone que debe hacer ese extraño sonido de clic?"

"Está recogiendo rastro de actividad demoníaca, pero eso podría deberse al demonio ravener que te esperaba la otra noche. No estoy obteniendo nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para que haya demonios presentes ahora"

"Vale, genial. Hagamos esto" Simon respiró hondo y se paró a un lado de la puerta del apartamento.

"No tenemos todo el día, Sherwin. ¿Qué estás esperando?" Magnus preguntó con impaciencia.

"Um, ¿no vas a entrar primero? ¿Para barrer el perímetro o algo así?"

"¿Cómo me veo? ¿Tu guardaespaldas?" Magnus resopló. "Lo siento, querido, pero no te pareces en nada a Whitney Houston".

"Cierto, porque ¿por qué necesitarías un cazador de demonios patea culos cuando tienes un nerd desgarbado de Brooklyn?" Murmuró Simon, mirando nerviosamente a la puerta y de vuelta a Magnus.

"¿De qué estás tan asustado?" Magnus arrastró las palabras.

"¿Por dónde empiezo? Espacios pequeños. Serpientes. Payasos. Demonios que intentan arrancarme la cabeza ..."

"Eres un cazador de sombras, Steve. Tienes la sangre de los ángeles corriendo por tus venas, eres más duro de lo que crees. Honestamente, es hora de espabilar", regañó Magnus. "Aquí, quizá esto ayude". Sacó una de las empuñaduras del cinturón y se la entregó a Simon.

"Excelente." Simon esperaba que la estuviera sosteniendo de la manera correcta. No quería ser ese chico que se empaló en su propia espada angelical mágica.

"Estaré fuera", dijo Magnus. "Adelante entonces".

Simon giró el pomo y entró - estaba completamente vacío. Sorprendentemente, completamente vacío, como había estado cuando se mudaron por primera vez - las paredes y el suelo estaban desnudos, los muebles habían desaparecido, incluso las cortinas habían sido quitadas de las ventanas. Incluso la nevera ya no estaba.

"¿Qué querrían los demonios con nuestro microondas?" Simon se preguntó en voz alta, su voz resonando en el apartamento vacío. Alguien incluso había limpiado la antigua mancha de salsa Tabasco en uno de los mostradores de la cocina. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó con cautela por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones.

........................................................................................................................

Mientras tanto, habiéndose librado finalmente de Simon, Magnus estaba jugando con su teléfono, pensando en su decisión de si debía llamar a Alec. Era extraño - nunca estaba tan nervioso. Desde que había comenzado a salir, lo que ciertamente había pasado unos pocos años atrás, no había tenido reparos en probar cosas nuevas. Había estado con hombres y mujeres, tanto cazadores de sombras como mundanos e incluso con un hombre lobo o dos. Pero algo sobre esta conexión incipiente con Alec parecía trascendental, como si estuviera al borde de algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Presionó el botón de llamada antes de que pudiera disuadirse nuevamente.

El teléfono seguía sonando; estaba a punto de colgar cuando el brujo contestó. "¿Hola, quién eres?" Alec sonaba muy sospechoso. No parecía el tipo de persona que daba su número a menudo; probablemente pensaba que era un vendedor por teléfono o algo así, pensó con una sonrisa.

"¡Alexander! Hola, soy Magnus. Nos conocimos el otro día. ¿Te acuerdas, en la fiesta?"

"Uh, sí ... sí, hola, ¿qué pasa?" Alec sonaba mucho más amable ahora y Magnus sintió que su estado de ánimo mejoraba.

"Estaba pensando que fue realmente agradable conocerte. ¿Te gustaría salir a tomar algo alguna vez?"

"Eso suena divertido. Um ... ¿Cuándo?"

"¿Qué tal ahora?" Preguntó, tomando una decisión en una fracción de segundo. Samuel estaría bien solo, después de todo, era solo un apartamento vacío.

"Um ... sabes, ahora no es un buen momento para mí. Me tengo que ir". Hubo algunos crujidos al otro lado de la línea, entonces, "Jace, te dije que no toques eso-" La línea se cortó.

"Bueno, no ha ido tan mal, supongo. Y me encantan los desafíos", Sonrió. Luego oyó un estrépito desde el interior del apartamento y un rugido inhumano.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus entró corriendo tan rápido que se deslizó por el suelo de la cocina y casi se estrelló contra una pared. Simon se había empujado contra la pared y estaba buscando la empuñadura de la espada serafín que Magnus le había dado, su cara era una máscara de sorpresa. Al acecho sobre Simon había un hombre enorme con un hacha de hoja ancha agarrada en una mano gigantesca de color blanco muerto. Trapos sucios y andrajosos colgaban de su piel sucia y su pelo era un enredo enmarañado lleno de suciedad. Apestaba a sudor y carne podrida.

Para deleite de Magnus, el cazador de sombras inexperto se mantuvo firme y levantó la empuñadura de la espada en su mano cuando la cosa cargó contra él, aunque casi la dejó caer cuando la espada salió repentinamente de la empuñadura. Cortó torpemente al hombre gigantesco, que retrocedió tambaleándose con un bramido.

Magnus corrió hacia Simon, lo agarró del brazo y lo empujó delante de él por el pasillo. Para algo que parecía tan pesado y lento, la criatura detrás de ellos se acercaba rápidamente. Una vez que salieron del apartamento, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta. Presionó un palo brillante en la misma, garabateando algo con floritura.

"¡Baja!" le dijo a Simon.

Hubo un tremendo choque - la puerta principal se sacudió sobre sus bisagras cuando la cosa dentro golpeó la puerta con su hacha.

"¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡MUÉVETE, SIMON!"

Simon salió de su aturdimiento y saltó a la barandilla, deslizándose hacia el final de las escaleras. No mucho después - llegó otro golpe y esta vez las bisagras cedieron y la puerta voló hacia fuera. Magnus saltó fuera del camino, su propia espada brillando en su mano en el oscuro rellano como una estrella. Su chaqueta morada voló detrás de él, luciendo como la capa de un superhéroe.

La criatura arrojó su hacha a la cabeza de Magnus. Magnus se agachó y el hacha se estrelló fuertemente contra la pared. La criatura se tambaleó hacia Magnus y él se apartó del camino, su chaqueta arremolinándose detrás de él y eso pareció enfurecer a la criatura como una bandera roja podría enfurecer a un toro. Rugió, sus enormes puños agarraron un puñado del material, desequilibrando a Magnus.

Magnus, al no haber esperado que tuviera que luchar contra nada, lamentaba su atuendo solo un poco.

Se quitó la chaqueta con un movimiento elegante, tomándose un momento para llorarla, luego movió la espada serafín en un movimiento arqueado, enterrándola hasta la empuñadura en el hombro de la criatura. El hombre gigantesco rugió de dolor y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Magnus giró, sacando la espada y empujándola hacia adelante nuevamente, esta vez en el cuello de la criatura. La sangre manaba de la garganta del gigante, salpicando la ropa de Magnus. Simon hizo una mueca, luchando contra el impulso de vomitar. El aire estaba lleno del olor a sangre, pesado y metálico.

"Bueno, eso fue asqueroso", se quejó Magnus mientras examinaba el daño a su ropa.

"¿Qué era esa cosa?" Preguntó Simon, dividido entre su curiosidad y horror por la criatura, que estaba en medio de la muerte y todavía se dejaba caer débilmente, una espuma sangrienta se escapaba de su boca.

"Un guerrero Renegado. Esto es lo que pasa cuando le pones runas a alguien que no tiene sangre de cazador de sombras - una probablemente solo te quemaría, pero muchas de las poderosas son pura agonía. El dolor de eso los vuelve locos, se convierten en guerreros feroces y sin sentido que son completamente leales al que los marcó ".

"Eso es horrible", Simon hizo una mueca.

"Espero que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas al menos", dijo Magnus. "Odiaría que la destrucción desenfrenada de mi ropa se haya desperdiciado".

"Um, sí", Simon se palpó el bolsillo, asegurándose de que todavía tenía el anillo que había encontrado debajo de las tablas del suelo. "Creo que encontré el anillo de bodas de mi madre. Lo escondía debajo de una tabla suelta en su habitación, solía sacarlo en medio de la noche cuando pensaba que estábamos dormidos para llorar por él".

"Fascinante", Magnus dijo inexpresivo. "Tendremos que informarle esto a Catarina. Ella se va a poner como loca", se iluminó Magnus ante la perspectiva. "Vamos entonces, necesito otro baño. Y por el ángel, vosotros dos deberiais no tener más ideas brillantes sobre lugares para buscar pistas, al menos no hoy".

Simon tarareó su acuerdo. "Hey, espera, me llamaste por mi nombre correcto justo ahora, cuando el Renegado estaba derribando la puerta".

"No sé de qué estás hablando, Sydney".

........................................................................................................................

"Este es un anillo familiar de cazadores de sombras", declaró Catarina.

"¡Aleluya! ¿Entonces finalmente tenemos un nombre para nuestro nuevo cazador de sombras aquí?" Preguntó Ragnor.

"Este es el anillo de la familia Hale", dijo Catarina en voz baja. Ragnor y Raphael intercambiaron miradas oscuras y Magnus estaba especialmente callado.

"Supongo que eso no es bueno", dijo Simon nerviosamente.

"No estoy en un lugar para juzgar a nadie por su familia, así que estás bien conmigo", dijo Magnus con una sonrisa sardónica.

Catarina se aclaró la garganta. "Hace unos 18 años, hubo un levantamiento liderado por un grupo de cazadores de sombras rebeldes que se llamaban a sí mismos el Círculo. Veras, no estaban de acuerdo con los Acuerdos, sentían que los cazadores de sombras no deberían asociarse con los subterráneos, que los de sangre demoníaca eran inferiores a nosotros ".

"Supongo que los Acuerdos son algún tipo de tratado de paz entre subterráneos y cazadores de sombras. ¿Qué son los 'subterráneos' de todos modos?"

"Hombres lobo, brujos, hadas y vampiros", suministró Ragnor.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó con los cazadores de sombras rebeldes?"

"Los subterráneos y la Clave trabajaron juntos para derribarlos. Mataron al líder del levantamiento y el resto de sus seguidores huyeron o se rindieron", le dijo Catarina.

"¿Y la familia Hale era qué? ¿La líder del levantamiento?" Simon preguntó con temor.

"Eso quisieras", resopló Magnus. "Solo eran partidarios. Sin embargo, no se rindieron, por lo que todavía están huyendo de la Clave".

"¿Quién fue el imbécil racista que dirigió esta rebelión entonces?"

"Ese sería mi querido y viejo padre, Asmodeus Bane", respondió Magnus. Simon se quedó boquiabierto.

"Lo siento mucho, no quise-"

"Está bien, era un imbécil racista", se encogió de hombros Magnus. "Era un bebé cuando murió, no lo recuerdo en absoluto. La Clave ha sido muy amable con mi familia, a pesar de todo".

La forma en que lo dijo, como si fuera algo que había memorizado, hizo que Simon se sintiera vacío por dentro.

"Simon Hale suena extraño. Creo que me quedaré con 'Lewis' ", decidió Simon.

"Es lindo que creas que realmente tienes una opción", dijo Magnus en voz baja, jugueteando con uno de sus anillos.

"Entonces, ¿por qué secuestraron a la madre de Simon?" Preguntó Raphael. "¿Creen que los Hale tenían la Copa?"

"Improbable. Creo que Barnabas Hale no estaba muy arriba en las filas del Círculo. ¿Pero quién sabe?" Magnus se encogió de hombros. "Cat, no le has contado a nadie sobre el atacante demonio de Simon que mencionó la Copa, ¿verdad?"

"No, está muy por encima de nuestra jurisdicción. Si lo pongo en el informe, podrían enviar a otro equipo para hacerse cargo de esto, pero ni siquiera sabemos si es una ventaja concreta. Ahora que tenemos este anillo, con el rastreo parabatai deberíamos poder encontrar a la madre o al padre de Simon ", sonrió Catarina. "Espero que podamos obtener algunas respuestas pronto".

"Ooh, Raph, ¿escuchas eso? ¡Rastreo Parabatai!" Magnus cantó alegremente.

Raphael dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo de la silla y gimió.

"Oh, por favoooooooor, dime que me dejarás ser tu hombre", cantó Magnus en un micrófono invisible, desmayándose dramáticamente.

"Y por favor, ¡dime que me dejarás sostener tu maaaaano!" Ragnor cantó, tendiéndole una mano a Raphael.

Magnus y Ragnor apretaron las manos con fuerza entre los dos y se miraron a los ojos, cantando en una terrible desarmonía "¡Ahora, déjame tomar tu mano! ¡Quiero sostener tu mano!"

"Jaja. Muy maduro. Ambos tenéis 5 años", frunció el ceño Raphael. Magnus y Ragnor estallaron en carcajadas, provocando miradas de desaprobación de los otros cazadores de sombras en el centro de comando.

"¿Están borrachos?" Simon preguntó con incertidumbre. "Aunque solo son las nueve de la mañana".

"Siempre es la hora feliz en alguna parte, querido", dijo Magnus con un guiño.

"Lo entenderás cuando lo veas", dijo Catarina, obviamente tratando de no reír también.

"Tú también, Cat," gruñó Raphael. "Ya es bastante malo que mi parabatai parezca pensar que es una broma masiva". Miró a Ragnor, que seguía riendo.

"Vale, vale, ya paro", dijo Ragnor, luchando por mantener una cara seria. Entonces Magnus le llamó la atención y se echaron a reír de nuevo.

"Por el ángel, detente, no puedo respirar", finalmente Magnus jadeó, las lágrimas corrían por su cara. "Mi maquillaje está completamente arruinado".

"Vamos, salgamos a hacer esto", dijo Catarina con una sonrisa.

"Voy a arreglar mi maquillaje y mantenerme alejado de Ragnor y Raphael mientras hacen su ... cosa", sonrió Magnus, dándoles a todos un pequeño gesto de despedida. "¡Hasta luego!"

........................................................................................................................

Simon los siguió hasta el patio del Instituto con asombro. Raphael todavía estaba de mal humor un poco, pero extendió la mano para el anillo.

"Entonces, ¿qué es esta cosa de rastreo parabatai?" Simon le preguntó a Catarina en voz baja mientras Ragnor dibujaba una runa en la palma de Raphael con su palo brillante, luego se lo pasó a Raphael para que también pudiera dibujar una en la palma de Ragnor.

"Cuando dos cazadores de sombras deciden convertirse en parabatai, básicamente se unen a sus almas", explicó Catarina. "Los Parabatai pueden compartir la fuerza en la batalla y las runas dibujadas por tu parabatai siempre serán más poderosas que las dibujadas por ti o por otro. También pueden usar ciertas runas que los cazadores de sombras individuales no pueden usar".

Raphael y Ragnor agarraron el anillo de la madre de Simon en sus manos unidas, mirándose el uno al otro en concentración. Simon creyó ver algo girando alrededor de sus manos.

"Es extrañamente íntimo si me preguntas", sonrió Simon. Estaba empezando a ver por qué Magnus y Ragnor se habían reído tanto, el problema era la expresión de Raphael. La cara del cazador de sombras casi siempre estaba torcida en una mueca. Al verlo ahora, su expresión abierta y sincera, lo hacía parecer mucho más joven y vulnerable. Con una sacudida, Simon se preguntó cuántos años tenían sus nuevos amigos, ¿un año o dos más que él como máximo?

"Lo tengo", dijo Raphael triunfante, interrumpiendo. "Están en la isla Roosevelt".

"Buen trabajo, chicos", sonrió Catarina. "Examinaré el lugar y podremos ir para el reconocimiento".

"Prepararé a Simon", ofreció Raphael.

"Espera, ¿preparar? ¿Como con armas y esas cosas?

"Sí, con 'armas y esas cosas' ", resopló Raphael molesto. "Vamos"

........................................................................................................................

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Simon jadeó mientras corría para mantenerse al día con Raphael.

"Lo acabas de hacer", señaló Raphael, ignorando los jadeos de Simon. Si ser un cazador de sombras significaba que tendría que comenzar a ir al gimnasio con más frecuencia, Simon no estaba seguro de querer ser parte de todo este club de lucha sobrenatural.

"Magnus dijo que los Renegados eran creados marcando mundanos con runas. ¿Qué tan seguro estabas de que yo era un cazador de sombras cuando me hiciste esta runa?" Simon exigió, señalando la runa curativa que Raphael había dibujado en su cuello cuando había sido atacado por el demonio cuervo.

"No te haces Renegado de una pequeña runa como esa", se burló Raphael. "Además, estaba 100% seguro de que eras un cazador de sombras".

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"

Raphael metió la mano en el bolsillo y le arrojó algo a Simon y para sorpresa de Simon, logró atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Simon giró el objeto en sus manos - parecía ser una especie de roca, su superficie gris desgastada por el manejo repetido.

"Sujétala apropiadamente - agárrala con tu puño, así-"

Para sorpresa de Simon, la roca comenzó a brillar.

"Esta es una piedra rúnica luminosa", explicó Rafael. "Solo reacciona a la sangre de ángel".

"Genial", dijo Simon, tragando saliva. Intentó devolvérsela a Raphael, pero el otro chico sacudió la cabeza.

"Guárdala, es tuya ahora", dijo Raphael bruscamente. "Cada cazador de sombras debería tener su propia piedra rúnica luminosa".

"Gracias", Simon le dio una pequeña sonrisa y deslizó la piedra en su bolsillo. Se sentía pesada, más pesada de lo que debería haberse sentido la pequeña piedra, probablemente porque su presencia repentinamente hizo que todo pareciera más real. Ahora era un cazador de sombras, le gustara o no.


	5. Chapter 5

La sala de armas se veía exactamente como se esperaría de algo llamado "la sala de armas". Habían paredes de metal con todo tipo de espadas, dagas, cuchillos, picas, lanzas, bayonetas, látigos, mazas y arcos. Suaves carcajs de cuero llenos de flechas colgaban de ganchos y había montones de botas, protectores de piernas y guantes para muñecas y brazos. El lugar olía a metal, cuero y acero pulido.

Raphael caminó rápidamente entre la gran variedad de cosas, recogiendo cosas y arrojándolas a una mesa en la esquina.

"¿Realmente necesito tantas cosas?" Simon revisó las cosas con curiosidad.

"Repasaré lo básico contigo", dijo Raphael con solo el indicio de una sonrisa.

"Si esto lleva a una de esas escenas en la película donde el chico le enseña a la chica cómo hacer algo y él termina prácticamente encima de ella, estoy fuera", murmuró Simon.

Raphael frunció el ceño, claramente confundido, luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la tarea en cuestión. Puso la ropa y los zapatos en una pila para que Simon se los probara y le entregó a Simon lo que ahora reconocía como la empuñadura de una espada serafín.

"¿Familiarizado con estas?"

"Sí, Magnus me prestó una cuando volvimos a mi casa. ¿Cómo funciona de todos modos?"

"Igual que la piedra rúnica luminosa responde a la sangre de ángel. No, por el ángel, de esta manera".

Simon tragó saliva. Supuso que debería decir algunas oraciones en agradecimiento al ángel guardián de los torpes cazadores de sombras por no haberse empalado en la casa. "¿Cómo sabes qué lado está arriba?"

Raphael resopló con impaciencia, explicándole a Simon los conceptos básicos de usar una espada y corrigiendo su agarre, luego pasó brevemente por otras armas: cuchillo, daga, estrellas arrojadizas y lanza. Terminó seleccionando lo que llamó un arsenal básico de armas para Simon, que incluía dos espadas serafín y una daga de plata larga.

"Guay. Muy punzante", dijo Simon, probando la espada en un enemigo invisible.

"Ahora, esto - esto se llama una estela", Raphael atrajo la atención de Simon hacia una de las cosas brillantes que los había visto usar. "Está hecha de adamas, un metal celestial, igual que nuestras espadas serafín y la usamos para dibujar runas en nuestra piel o en objetos".

"No me sirve de mucho hasta que sepa cómo dibujar runas, supongo" Simon se rió nerviosamente. "Dioses, espero que no haya demasiadas para aprender, apesto en memoria visual. Y dibujar. Principalmente dibujar. Eso suele ser más la especialidad de Clary. Mierda, ¿qué pasa si dibujo mal una runa? ¿Simplemente se convierte en un tatuaje raro o terminaré accidentalmente convirtiéndome en una rana?"

Raphael le dio a Simon una mirada que decía mucho sobre su opinión sobre su inteligencia. "¿Has oído hablar de papel y lápices y el dicho 'la práctica hace al maestro'?"

"Cierto, lo tengo", Simon sintió que se sonrojaba un poco avergonzado.

"Concéntrate en las runas defensivas y curativas por ahora. Por lo general, nos hacemos algunas incompletas antes de ir a la batalla, de esa manera podemos completarlas y activarlas con un simple movimiento", explicó Raphael. "Algunas de las runas que obtenemos son permanentes y otras se desvanecen cuando los efectos desaparecen".

"Genial. ¿Entonces supongo que uno de vosotros me las hará más tarde, antes de que nos vayamos?"

"Pregúntale a Catarina, tiene una mano firme. De todos modos, estaré ocupado haciendo las de Ragnor", dijo Raphael, mirando hacia otro lado. "¿Algo más que quieras probar?"

"En realidad ... sí. ¿Podría probar ese arco?" Simon dijo con entusiasmo.

Raphael le arqueó una ceja y fue a buscar el arco y un carcaj de flechas. "Trata de no golpearme accidentalmente, me gusta esta chaqueta".

Simon ocultó una sonrisa. No es que quisiera presumir, pero en realidad era bueno en eso. Como, muy, _muy_ bueno.

Simon sintió el peso del arco en sus manos - tenía un buen equilibrio. Apretó la flecha, dejando que la tensión de la cuerda lo llevara a ese tranquilo espacio de cabeza que disfrutaba - la flecha estaba lista para volar. Echó el brazo hacia atrás y fue así de fácil que - dio en la diana. Disparó una vez más y luego otra vez, las flechas volaron para encontrar sus objetivos, sus brazos ardieron y su corazón latía con algo parecido a la alegría. Bajó su arco.

La boca de Raphael estaba abierta por la sorpresa. Simon en privado pensó que era una muy buena expresión para el otro chico.

"Programa de tiro con arco en el campamento de verano B'nai B'rith", dijo Simon a modo de explicación. "He estado yendo desde que tenía diez años".

"¿Estamos interrumpiendo algo?" Preguntó Ragnor astutamente mientras entraba a la habitación. Raphael le arrojó un cuchillo a la cara, que su parabatai atrapó fácilmente.

"Chicos", regañó Catarina.

"Hemos terminado aquí", dijo Raphael. "¿Tú?"

"He hecho una verificación preliminar a través del sistema, pero supongo que no lo sabremos con seguridad hasta que hagamos una misión de reconocimiento adecuada. Estaba pensando en ir esta noche, pero desde una buena distancia en caso de que haya protecciones ..." Catarina frunció el ceño. "¿Dónde está Magnus?"

"Te apuesto veinte euros a que se escapó para coquetear con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn", sonrió Ragnor. Catarina frunció el ceño y comenzó a apretar furiosamente los botones de su teléfono.

"Veinte euros a que fallas", se rió Raphael.

........................................................................................................................

Magnus no estaba vagueando, absolutamente no. Solo necesitaba estar fuera del Instituto por un tiempo para tomar un poco de aire fresco, lo que pensaba que era completamente razonable.

No lo necesitaban para su rastreo parabatai y esas cosas podrían tomar un tiempo algunas veces. E incluso si lograban obtener resultados coherentes, Catarina, que encarnaba la conciencia, trazaría misiones de reconocimiento y haría reuniones de estrategia aburridas, hasta que todo estuviera planeado hasta la muerte. Esto probablemente tomaría la mayor parte de la tarde y antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaría demasiado cerca del atardecer y pospondrían todo para otro día. Además, si realmente lo necesitaran, lo llamarían.

Su teléfono inmediatamente comenzó a sonar. Magnus lo apagó sin mirar el identificador de llamadas - no podía evitarlo si se había olvidado de cargar su teléfono, estas cosas pasaban algunas veces.

Presionó el timbre de la casa de Alec y esperó, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta mientras giraba ociosamente el anillo de la familia Bane en su mano derecha. Tal vez debería haber llamado de antemano, en lugar de aparecer abruptamente en la puerta de Alec - estaba seguro de que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn no había conseguido el trabajo solo porque se veía guapo, probablemente estaba muy ocupado - pero realmente había sido un gran estímulo.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Magnus apenas pudo evitar caer en los brazos del brujo.

"Oh, lo siento", Alec parpadeó sorprendido. "Pensé que eras el repartidor de comida".

El pelo de Alec parecía que un gato había dormido sobre su cabeza. Su suéter podría haber sido marrón una vez, aunque tendría dificultades para nombrar el color que era actualmente. Había una gran mancha que parecía sospechosamente barro y otras pequeñas salpicaduras por todas partes. Sus vaqueros estaban tan gastados que eran casi finos como el papel y también estaban muy manchados. Había un fuerte olor a azúcar quemado en él - el olor de la magia. No llevaba zapatos, lo que pensó que era bastante valiente de su parte teniendo en cuenta el estado de la escalera. Sus dedos de los pies se curvaron nerviosamente bajo su escrutinio, lo que encontró bastante entrañable.

"¿Querías algo?" Alec finalmente preguntó.

"Pensé que ahora sería un buen momento para llevarte a la cita de la que estábamos hablando", dijo Magnus con una sonrisa ganadora.

"Tengo que hacer el inventario - acaba de llegar un envío de sapos con cuernos y otros ingredientes de pociones y necesito resolverlo de inmediato", explicó Alec, disculpándose un poco. "Probablemente me llevará toda la noche".

"Oh. Lo siento, supongo que debería haber llamado antes de venir".

"No, está bien", Alec se apresuró a asegurarle, un leve sonrojo pintando sus pómulos. Era tan pálido que sus sonrojos se mostraban muy fácilmente.

"Te veré por ahí, entonces," dijo Magnus con una pequeña sonrisa, enderezándose y girando para irse.

"Espera, ¿Magnus?" Magnus arqueó una ceja hacia Alec. Esto pareció tener el efecto de hacer que el brujo se sonrojara aún más. Para una criatura centenaria, Alec realmente tenía muy poca astucia. No sabía qué hacer con él.

"¿Podrías quedarte? Siempre pido demasiada comida de todos modos ..."

Alec iba a pasar toda la noche haciendo el inventario, que sonaba como lo más aburrido del mundo y Magnus era terminalmente alérgico al aburrimiento. Peor aún, sonaba como un asunto sucio si el estado de la ropa de Alec era algo por lo que guiarse y Magnus llevaba uno de sus vaqueros favoritos.

Alec estaba inquieto jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa. Sus ojos miraron hacia arriba una vez, encontrando a Magnus en un breve momento eléctrico, luego volvieron rápidamente a sus propios dedos.

"Claro", respondió Magnus alegremente. "Suena divertido."

........................................................................................................................

Simon no podía apartar los ojos del conjunto de equipo que había colocado cuidadosamente en su cama. Ragnor y Raphael estaban en la misión de reconocimiento (probablemente maldiciendo a Magnus por completo) en este momento.

Así que esto era. Mañana sería su primera misión como cazador de sombras. Se sentía tan nervioso que quería vomitar. Recordó que Magnus había matado al guerrero Renegado y realmente tuvo que inclinarse un poco sobre la taza del inodoro. Si se tratara de una película, este era el punto donde un personaje estaría llamando a su único amor verdadero para confesar sus sentimientos, excepto que él realmente no tenía a nadie en su vida que se ajustara a esa descripción. Bueno, estaba Clary, pero Clary siempre había sido más como una hermana ...

"¡Mierda, Clary!" Simon buscó en su bolsillo su teléfono, "Lo olvidé por completo ..." Tenía su número en la marcación rápida, pero no pudo comunicarse lo suficientemente rápido.

Saltó de un pie al otro mientras el teléfono seguía sonando.

"Departamento de policía de Nueva York, ¿puedo saber quién está tratando de ponerse en contacto con Clarissa Adele Fray? Puede ser valioso para ayudarnos con nuestra investigación", entonó una voz profunda al otro lado.

El corazón de Simon saltó a su garganta hasta que reconoció la voz. "Eso no fue gracioso, Luke", dijo molesto. Hubo risas al otro lado de la línea, luego se escuchó la voz familiar de Clary.

"Lo siento, Si. Él piensa que es súper divertido", dijo Clary y Simon podía imaginarla sacándole la lengua a Luke.

"Juro que intenté llamarte ..."

"Sí, ayer. Eres el mejor amigo", bromeó Clary. Ella lo dejó arrastrarse por el teléfono por un rato más, luego se echó a reír. "Está bien, Si. Mi madre tomó mi teléfono durante todo el día de ayer de todos modos, me atraparon tratando de entrar a casa. Juro que tiene una audición excelente. Además, entiendo completamente que has tenido muchas cosas. Entonces, ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada. Solo quería comprobar que estabas bien, ya sabes", dijo Simon.

"Nunca mejor", dijo Clary alegremente por teléfono. "¿Qué hay de tí?"

"Bueno ... no mucho. Excepto que me acabo de enterar de que mi padre era probablemente el secuaz de un psicópata racista y apoya el genocidio en masa como una opción política".

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Sí, es una larga historia ..." Simon se detuvo. Pero esta era la víspera de una batalla. No quería sonar pesimista, pero podría ser la última vez que hablara con Clary, no es que ella necesitara saberlo.

"Entonces, te acuerdas el anillo del que te hablé, que mi madre esconde debajo de las tablas del suelo ..."


	6. Chapter 6

"No vi tu paseo de la vergüenza esta mañana, pero sé que pasó", Ragnor movió las cejas hacia Magnus sugestivamente.

"Un caballero no besa y cuenta", dijo Magnus con un bostezo. "Además, diría que apenas es de mañana".

"¿No dormiste mucho anoche?" Ragnor bromeó.

"De hecho, no, no lo hice. Pero solo porque Alexander-"

"¡Cállate!" Siseó Catarina. "¡¿Cuál es el punto de usar runas de invisibilidad si vosotros dos seguís cotilleando como viejas ?!"

"Ya casi llegamos, está justo adelante", dijo Raphael al lado de Simon, haciéndolo saltar - podía jurar que no había nadie allí hace unos segundos.

"¡Jesucristo! ¡No me sigas sigilosamente!" Simon se quejó, su corazón aún acelerado. Raphael solo sonrió.

Raphael y Ragnor habían reportado una clara falta de actividad demoníaca durante su misión de reconocimiento, por lo que Catarina había decidido que su mejor oportunidad para atrapar a su objetivo sin darse cuenta era probablemente en las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando los guardias probablemente estén cansados por la larga noche y entren en una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Caminaron por el camino a través del pequeño parque que rodeaba las ruinas del Hospital de la Viruela de Renwick; bueno, Simon caminó penosamente; a la débil luz del amanecer, los cuatro cazadores de sombras se deslizaban silenciosamente de sombra en sombra como panteras de cuero fuertemente armadas. Incluso con la nueva runa de silencio que Catarina había dibujado cuidadosamente sobre su hombro, Simon personalmente pensaba que habían renunciado a todas las posibilidades de sorprender a alguien con su torpe culo acompañándolos.

Ajustó el arco y el carcaj colgado sobre su hombro. El equipo desconocido - guanteletes, botas pesadas, cinturón de armas voluminosas - se asentaba torpemente sobre su cuerpo. Su piel hormigueaba en los lugares donde Catarina había dibujado runas - iratze, desviación, velocidad, precisión, silencio y sigilo. Ella no se había atrevido a hacerle demasiadas de una vez, ya que él todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ellas - los niños cazadores de sombras generalmente las reciben una a la vez, le había dicho. Tal como estaba, incluso con algunas de ellas incompletas y esperando a que las completara si las necesitaba, su sangre cantaba en su cuerpo como si acabara de tomar cinco tragos de expresso de una sola vez. Deseaba poder culpar a las mariposas en su estómago.

El Hospital de la Viruela de Renwick se encontraba en el extremo sur de la isla Roosevelt. Había sido construido para atender a pacientes con viruela, pero también había sido una prisión y un manicomio y se rumoreaba que era el lugar más embrujado de la ciudad de Nueva York. Simon se estremeció cuando sus cimientos fantasmales, extrañamente prominentes contra la oscuridad del río y la persistente iluminación de Manhattan, aparecieron a la vista. Las ruinas estaban rodeadas por una alta valla con alambres de púas colgados en la parte superior como lazos festivos de cinta. Su estado ruinoso era obvio - las paredes sin techo sobresalían del terreno irregular como dientes rotos y todo el edificio estaba cubierto con una gruesa alfombra verde de hiedra.

"Chicos, ¿estáis seguros de que este es el lugar correcto? Es un desastre", señaló Simon. "Parece abandonado. Como realmente, _realmente_ abandonado".

"¿Glamur?" Ragnor se encogió de hombros e intercambió una mirada con Catarina.

"Sea lo que sea, aquí es a donde conduce el hechizo de rastreo", le recordó Raphael.

"Mirad" Magnus dijo de repente, bruscamente. Tenía los ojos fijos en una de las ventanas del tercer piso, justo al borde de su visión.

Raphael frunció el ceño y pasó su estela sobre una runa en su antebrazo, luego asintió. "Lo veo."

"¿Ves qué?" Simon preguntó, forzando la vista.

"Dios mío", resopló Raphael con impaciencia, agarrando el brazo de Simon y rápidamente trazando una runa en su antebrazo. Simon gritó ante la quemadura.

"Runa de visión nocturna", explicó Raphael, dejando ir a Simon. "Ahora mira."

Simon entrecerró los ojos. Su visión se había vuelto completamente dispareja y estaba muy tentado a limpiar sus gafas, aunque sabía que esa no era la razón de su visión alterada. Podía sentir la runa ardiendo bruscamente, casi tan intensamente como cuando Raphael la había hecho por primera vez. Estaba a punto de decir que todavía no veía nada cuando algo le llamó la atención, lo que había considerado un reflejo era un punto brillante de luz parpadeante. ¿Una vela?

"Impresionante", susurró Simon, una sonrisa iluminando su cara - esta era la primera vez que experimentaba efectos tangibles de las runas angélicales. "Me siento totalmente como uno de los X-Men ahora".

"¿Ex-man?" Ragnor parecía intrigado. Raphael y Catarina intercambiaron miradas perplejas.

"Comics, Ragnor", dijo Magnus con una sonrisa.

Simon miró a Magnus sorprendido. "No te creía el tipo de hombre de cómics".

"Estoy conmocionado. Pensaba que sabías todo lo que había que saber sobre mí, teniendo en cuenta que me has conocido por dos días completos", Magnus puso los ojos en blanco.

"Muy bien, guardad la charla para más tarde. El amanecer es en una hora", dijo Catarina enérgicamente. "Raphael y Ragnor, tomad la delantera, por favor. Voy con Simon. Magnus cuidará nuestras espaldas. Recordad, nuestro objetivo es colarnos y salir furtivamente, no os involucréis a menos que sea necesario".

Simon echó una última mirada de aprensión al deteriorado exterior del hospital. "Estoy bastante seguro de que he visto una película de terror con este argumento antes", murmuró.

El equipo de cazadores de sombras se movió rápidamente, una máquina de guerra bien engrasada que se comunicaba con miradas y gestos; Simon recordó a los equipos SWAT que vio en la televisión. Ragnor derribó la puerta oxidada de la valla con una runa, Raphael listo para ayudar a atrapar el peso cayendo, luego se mantuvieron agachados mientras atravesaban el jardín delantero abarrotado por la maleza hasta el pesado porche de piedra que ocultaba la puerta principal.

Ragnor hizo un breve trabajo en la puerta, pero el interior era lúgubre - todo lo que Simon podía ver en la casi oscuridad eran muros derruidos y escaleras podridas. Los suelos estaban arenosos con polvo de ladrillo y estaban cubiertos de vegetación rebelde. De hecho, podía ver una pequeña montaña de escombros en las sombras a cierta distancia, donde el piso de arriba había cedido por completo.

Raphael se adelantó con cautela, manteniéndose a un lado pegado a las paredes. Se dirigió a la escalera más cercana, con los ojos agudos clavados en el suelo; parecía estar siguiendo un camino que él no podía ver. Dio un paso, probando su peso, luego otro; luego subió rápidamente el resto de las escaleras, alejándose de su línea de visión. Ragnor estaba siguiendo a Raphael en un instante. Se volvió para asentir dando permiso al resto para ir hacia adelante.

Llegaron hasta el tercer piso con bastante facilidad, con demasiada facilidad e incluso Simon pudo ver eso. Todos estaban nerviosos ahora, ya que cada avance no se encontró con otra resistencia más que la descomposición natural del edificio. Se dirigieron hacia el ala izquierda, donde habían visto la luz en la ventana; el suelo en este nivel estaba en un estado mucho mejor que el resto, con solo un derrumbe justo al final del ala.

Raphael y Ragnor abrieron puerta por puerta a lo largo del pasillo y la mayoría de ellas se abrieron fácilmente, hasta que estuvieron casi a mitad de camino por el pasillo. La puerta cerrada estaba en mejor forma que el resto, aunque todavía estaba maltratada y agrietada por el tiempo. Ragnor desbloqueó la puerta con una runa y la abrió suavemente. Simon sabía que debería haber sido más cauteloso, pero la curiosidad se apoderó de él y debió haberse inclinado demasiado - cuando la puerta estaba casi a medio abrir, algo salió volando de la habitación y le golpeó en el hombro.

........................................................................................................................

Simon se estremeció, esperando dolor intenso o algo desagradable como una mano desmembrada estrangulándole, pero el arma usada de proyectil resultó ser un zapato - un zapato muy familiar. Raphael ya había sacado su espada serafín.

"¡Alejaos de nosotras!" Simon escuchó un grito muy familiar.

"¿Rebecca?" Cruzó la puerta antes de que el resto de los cazadores de sombras pudieran detenerlo.

Su madre y su hermana estaban acurrucadas juntas en una cama raída y muy sucia, su hermana se acurrucaba alrededor de su madre protectoramente con su otro zapato en la mano y lo extendía como un arma. Había una mesa desvencijada junto a la cama que sostenía la vela que habían visto desde fuera, casi quemada ahora. Se apresuró hacia ellas sin pensarlo y las abrazó con fuerza, mareado de alivio y alegría.

"¿Simon? ¿Eres realmente tú?" Su madre jadeó. La pequeña familia se aferró los unos a los otros.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarnos?" Rebecca preguntó entre lágrimas.

"Tuve ayuda", Simon se dio la vuelta para indicar a sus nuevos amigos. Catarina les dedicó una pequeña y cautelosa sonrisa. Raphael y Ragnor miraban con recelo a la hermana y la madre de Simon y Magnus estaba al acecho fuera de la habitación en las sombras.

"¿Cómo sabemos que sois realmente la madre y la hermana de Simon?" Raphael les desafió, su espada aún brillaba en su mano.

"¿Qué?" Rebecca preguntó indignada.

"Podríais ser cambiaformas con la cara de su familia", dijo Raphael, mirando a Simon. "Demuestras que sois quien decís que sois".

"¡¿Cambiaformas?! ¿Qué demonios?"

"Vale, sí, entiendo que solo estás tratando de protegerme", le dijo Simon a Raphael, repentinamente muy consciente del peligro en el que se había metido. Que incluso estuviera considerando las palabras de Raphael como una posible verdad solo mostraba lo desordenada que había sido su semana - Diablos, en lo que toda su _vida_ se había convertido. Trató de retroceder sutilmente y les sonrió incómodo a su madre y hermana. "Solo hacedle caso, ¿vale? Um ... ¿cuál es mi comida favorita?"

"¿Hablas en serio ahora?" Rebecca exigió.

"Ziti de Giuseppi está a la vuelta de la esquina", respondió la madre de Simon con facilidad, luciendo completamente confundida.

Rebecca le frunció el ceño a Simon y luego a Raphael. "Y siempre acaparas todos los nudos de ajo y prefieres el ziti frío, enloqueces".

"Son ellas, chicos, son ellas", aseguró Simon al resto mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio y se movía para abrazar a su madre y hermana nuevamente.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Rebecca exigió. "Primero fui secuestrada en mi camino de regreso al dormitorio de clase y traída a este lugar espeluznante, luego este imbécil que dice ser nuestro padre dijo que tenía que hacer una prueba que de alguna manera implicaba poner un tatuaje en mi brazo- "

"Espera, ¿conociste a nuestro padre?" Chilló Simon. "¿Y a qué te refieres con tatuaje?"

"¡Esto!" Rebecca frunció el ceño y se subió la manga para mostrar un diseño en su brazo, un diseño que Simon estaba bastante seguro de haber visto en todo el Instituto. Miró a Raphael en busca de ayuda, pero fue Ragnor quien respondió "La runa de poder angelical. Es una de las primeras runas dadas a los niños cazadores de sombras".

Al mismo tiempo, Rebecca notó las runas en Simon y los otros cazadores de sombras y jadeó. "¡Mierda, Simon, tú también los tienes! ¡Todos los tenéis! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!"

"Mira, Rebecca, puedo explicártelo ... Um. Es una larga historia ..." Simon buscó las palabras correctas.

"Tu padre biológico no es completamente humano. Por lo tanto, vosotros, sus hijos, tampoco lo sois. Básicamente, eso es todo", interrumpió Magnus con impaciencia desde fuera de la habitación. "Ahora, ¿qué tal si todos nos vamos a un lugar más acogedor para continuar esta conversación? Preferiblemente a algún lugar con grandes cantidades de alcohol porque todos lo vamos a necesitar".

La madre y la hermana de Simon no necesitaron mucha persuasión para salir de la habitación, ya que habían estado encerradas allí durante casi una semana con solo las necesidades básicas. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Rebecca salió del umbral de la habitación, Simon se dio cuenta de repente de un cambio en el aire. No podía señalarlo con exactitud, pero de repente algo estaba terriblemente mal y todo su alivio al encontrar a su hermana y su madre se desvaneció.

Al parecer, no fue el único en darse cuenta de esto - los cuatro cazadores de sombras sacaron sus armas y flanquearon a la familia Lewis, buscando en las sombras.

"Sacar a tu familia debe haber activado una protección", dijo Catarina con gravedad, agarrando su arma. "Avanzad hacia las escaleras, es la única forma de salir de aquí".

Apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando lo que Simon había confundido con un montón de escombros al final del pasillo se levantó. Inmediatamente, Simon reconoció el olor nauseabundo de las cosas muertas.

Era un guerrero Renegado, un cadáver de piel pálida y azul a la luz de la madrugada que se filtraba por el techo roto. Entonces vio a otro levantarse y otro ...

"Creo que podemos enfrentarlos, tres contra tres", dijo Magnus con los dientes apretados. "Continúa, Catarina, tómalos y sal de aquí-"

"No tan rápido, chico", dijo una voz desde las sombras. "¡El hijo pródigo regresa al fin! ¿Seguramente le gustará conocer a su padre? He estado esperando verte, Simon".


	7. Chapter 7

"No puedes llamarte a ti mismo nuestro padre", se enfureció Rebecca. "Ni siquiera has estado en nuestras vidas. Mamá ha trabajado hasta el cansancio para mantenernos y la dejaste, nos dejaste cuando Simon ni siquiera había nacido. Como mucho, puedes considerarte donante de esperma, nada más."

"Rebecca, por favor", dijo la madre de Simon, dolorida, pero con un toque de acero en su voz.

El hombre salió de las sombras y pasó fácilmente a los Renegados. Era un hombre bajo, corpulento, con el pelo y la barba bien recortados. Las runas se asomaban por los bordes del cuello de su traje e incluso Simon, quien ciertamente no tenía ningún sentido de la moda, podía identificarlo como el traje más elegante que había visto en su vida. Vio de inmediato que tenía la nariz y la cara de su padre, al igual que Rebecca. Su madre soltó un grito ahogado y Simon sostuvo su mano con fuerza, tratando de consolarla.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Elaine", su padre sonrió sin sinceridad.

"Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, Barnabas", respondió la madre de Simon con frialdad.

"¿Barnabas?" Simon no pudo evitar hacerse eco con disgusto. "¿Te casaste con un hombre con el mismo nombre que un dinosaurio púrpura?" Rebecca soltó un breve resoplido de risa.

Elaine y Barnabas ignoraron su arrebato, encerrados en un enfrentamiento propio.

"¿Qué quieres de nosotros?"

"¿No puede un padre mostrar interés en sus hijos?"

"¿Al secuestrarnos y encarcelarnos? Te fuiste en medio de la noche. Sin nota - sin llamadas, pensé que estabas muerto durante todos estos años".

"Era hora de que me fuera", Barnabas se encogió de hombros con insensibilidad. "Estaba escondido cuando me casé contigo. Pero el deber llamaba y no podía quedarme allí y jugar a las casitas con una mundana".

"¿Cómo nos llamaste?" Rebecca se erizó.

"Oh, tú no", dijo Barnabas despectivamente. "Debo admitir que me decepcionó que tu madre volviera a usar su apellido de soltera".

"¿En serio pensaste que mamá iba a seguir usando tu nombre cuando básicamente nos abandonaste?" Simon preguntó enfadado. "Además, según tengo entendido, el apellido Hale es repudiado ahora gracias a ti".

"Mírate, muchacho", se rió Barnabas. "Vestido con equipo y runas y ni siquiera ha pasado una semana. Es como siempre dije - la sangre lo dirá".

"De nuevo, ¿qué quieres de nosotros?"

"Solo quería que volviéramos a ser una familia, muchacho".

"Y una mierda", espetó Simon. Barnabas se echó a reír a carcajadas.

"Bueno, me has pillado. Digamos que le debía algo a Asmodeus y él accedió a dejar pasar lo pasado si entregaba a mis dos hijos cazadores de sombras para que se unieran a su ejército. También me ha prestado algunos músculos y demonios para hacer el trabajo más fácil." Barnabas indicó a los Renegados detrás de él.

"Asmodeus está muerto", dijo Magnus de manera uniforme detrás de ellos. Con todo su drama familiar, casi se había olvidado de ellos.

Barnabas volvió su mirada hacia el alto cazador de sombras, con los ojos entrecerrados astutamente mientras lo evaluaba.

"Entonces eres su retoño", asintió Barnabas. "Tienes sus ojos".

"Sí, los guardo en un frasco debajo de mi cama", dijo Magnus inexpresivo.

"Has estado juntándote con compañía ilustre, hijo mío", se burló Barnabas, ignorando el gruñido de Magnus. "Encajarás perfectamente con el ejército de Asmodeus, ya que tienes las conexiones".

"Espera, aclaremos esto ¿quieres usarnos como garantía para pagar un préstamo que le debes a un muerto?" Simon preguntó. No por primera vez, se preguntó si quizá Barnabas estaba un poco loco.

"No está muerto", se burló Barnabas.

"No te creemos", dijo Ragnor. "La Clave encontró su cuerpo en la mansión Bane después de que fue derrotado".

"Sí, quemado hasta quedar crujiente. _Quemado más allá del reconocimiento_ ", se rió Barnabas. "¿Dejaron esa parte fuera de los libros de historia que os enseñan en estos días?"

Los cazadores de sombras intercambiaron miradas inquietas. Ragnor puso una mano sobre el hombro de Magnus.

"Digamos que estás diciendo la verdad, ¿nos estás diciendo que está construyendo un ejército? ¿Qué está planeando otro levantamiento?" Magnus preguntó.

"Claro", Barnabas se encogió de hombros. "Es un bastardo terco, no iba a renunciar a sus ideales tan fácilmente".

"¿Y qué le hace pensar que tendrá éxito esta vez?"

"Él tiene la Copa Mortal esta vez y el que maneja la Copa Mortal controla el Mundo de las Sombras".

Hubo un jadeo colectivo de sorpresa ante eso. Simon miró a Magnus; tenía la mandíbula apretada, los hombros tensos bajo la mano reconfortante de Ragnor.

"Si nos cuentas todo esto, ¿no te meterás en problemas con Asmodeus?" Magnus señaló.

Barnabas se rió a carcajadas ante eso. "¿Crees que alguien va a creerle a un grupo de niños?" Su sonrisa se volvió como la de un tiburón. "Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que vas a tener la oportunidad de decírselo a alguien?"

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Simon. Los cazadores de sombras que rodeaban a su familia se tensaron.

"Fue agradable ponerse al día, pero me temo que soy un hombre ocupado", Barnabas frunció los labios con una sonrisa burlona. Levantó la voz y se dirigió a los guerreros Renegados que se habían quedado inmóviles durante toda la conversación "Llévaos a los niños de mi sangre y al chico más alto. Matad al resto".

Él les sonrió, giró un anillo de plata en su dedo y desapareció.

........................................................................................................................

La madre de Simon dejó escapar un pequeño grito. "¡¿Simplemente desapareció en el aire ?!" Rebecca chilló.

Simon y los otros cazadores de sombras tenían otras cosas en mente. Simon había visto de primera mano cuán rápido podían moverse los Renegados. Ya estaban avanzando hacia el grupo como si alguien hubiera encendido de repente sus interruptores.

Simon tenía una flecha puesta en su arco lo más rápido que pudo y la dejó volar - golpeó al más cercano en el ojo y Simon hizo una mueca cuando el globo ocular emitió un sonido como un tomate aplastado, pero la criatura seguía avanzando.

"No sienten dolor, vas a tener que asestar un golpe mortal para detenerlo", aconsejó Raphael, alcanzando su propio juego de cuchillos arrojadizos. Simon dejó volar otra flecha, esta vez apuntando a la cabeza y Raphael mató al siguiente con un cuchillo en la garganta.

Con una creciente sensación de horror, se dio cuenta de que también escuchaba ruidos provenientes del ala derecha y de abajo - debe haber más que estos tres Renegados en el edificio. ¡Se habían metido en una trampa!

"¡Simon y yo eliminaremos a los de este nivel, _m_ _oveos_ _, m_ _oveos_ _, m_ _oveos_!" Gritó Raphael.

Magnus tomó la delantera ahora, bajando corriendo las escaleras con una espada serafín en cada mano.

"¡Simon!" Su madre gritó cuando Ragnor y Catarina intentaron llevársela por las escaleras.

"¡No voy a irme sin hacer nada!" Rebecca gruñó, de repente a su lado. "Dame una de tus armas, Si".

Simon dudó por una fracción de segundo, luego le entregó a Rebecca una de las espadas serafín de su cinturón; se encendió ante su toque. "¡Ahora vamos!"

Cuando esto terminara, juraba que nunca jugaría otro juego de apocalipsis zombie mientras viviera. Estaba disparando sus flechas tan rápido como podía, la runa de precisión ardía como una marca en su brazo, pero los Renegados aún se estaban acercando demasiado para su comodidad. Podía escuchar rugidos y gritos provenientes de la planta baja, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le estaba pasando a sus amigos y familiares; solo podía confiar en que los cazadores de sombras sabían lo que estaban haciendo, que habían entrenado toda su vida para esto.

El olor a sangre era abrumador. Las miradas salvajes y vacías de los Renegados se grabaron en su memoria cuando sus flechas y los cuchillos de Raphael encontraron sus objetivos. Las criaturas parecían sangrar negro a la luz azul del amanecer que se acercaba, las runas que se habían hecho en sus pieles estaban lívidas y eran como lesiones. Trató de no recordar que alguna vez habían sido seres humanos normales, personas con sueños, futuros, seres queridos.

Cuando derribaron al último de los guerreros Renegados en el tercer piso, estaba temblando. Le quedaban un puñado de flechas en su carcaj y Raphael se había quedado sin cuchillos que tirar. El otro chico le dio una palmada en el hombro, una sólida sensación de conexión a tierra en lo que habían sido los más surrealistas (¿minutos? ¿horas?) de su vida hasta ahora y luego se apresuró a bajar las escaleras.

El segundo piso estaba tranquilo, lleno de miembros cortados y los cadáveres de los guerreros Renegados. Cuando llegaron al primer piso de las ruinas, vio que la puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par y se escuchaban ruidos de pelea desde el jardín exterior. Intentó ignorar la larga mancha de sangre en una de las paredes mientras seguía a Raphael hacia el débil amanecer.

Recordó que Catarina le había dicho que los demonios no podían soportar el sol, pero que los Renegados obviamente no tenían ese problema. Todavía había casi una docena de ellos, retorcidos y jorobados, pero aún humanoides. Los Renegados casi no hacían ruido, pero los sonidos de choques metálicos y los gritos de los cazadores de sombras seguramente llamarían la atención. Olvídate de tratar de explicar qué demonios estaba pasando antes de que la gente comenzara a llamar a la policía de Nueva York - ¿cómo podrían mantener a las criaturas lejos de los entrometidos testigos?

Algunas de las criaturas que luchaban en el patio de las ruinas del hospital estaban armadas, como la que habían encontrado en su casa, probablemente era eso por lo que todavía estaban de pie contra la fuerza verdaderamente letal que era Magnus en modo de batalla. Era como ver un baile - Magnus era un torbellino de metal intermitente, que se movía casi demasiado rápido para que lo siguiera mientras apuñalaba y cortaba. Observó paralizado mientras Magnus saltaba en el aire, levantando y bajando sus espadas gemelas con un movimiento de tijera y la cabeza de un Renegado se soltó del cuello, brotando sangre negra.

Catarina y Ragnor también se defendían, una tarea que se hizo más difícil porque también estaban tratando de proteger a su madre y hermana. Había al menos cinco criaturas tratando de alcanzarlos, uno atacando a Catarina con un hacha en un brazo mientras que el otro brazo yacía en el suelo a un metro de distancia, la sangre salía desde el muñón. La espada que le había prestado a Rebecca estaba ensangrentada y ella estaba golpeando torpemente a cualquier Renegado que se acercaba demasiado. Ragnor estaba favoreciendo su izquierda y tenía una herida sangrienta en la cara, tal vez estaba tan acostumbrado a tener a su parabatai a su lado que se había equivocado y Simon sintió una oleada de culpa. Simon y Raphael corrieron hacia ellos, Simon deslizándose sobre la hierba que estaba manchada de sangre, salobre como el agua del pantano.

"¡Ragnor, detrás de ti!" Raphael gritó de repente.

Simon observó con horror cómo un Renegado se alzaba detrás de Ragnor, su cara llena de cicatrices se torció en un rictus de sonrisa. Ragnor había dado media vuelta, pero su lesión lo estaba frenando; no podría defenderse a tiempo. Raphael se lanzó desesperadamente hacia delante, pero al final fue Magnus quien llegó primero a Ragnor. Magnus saltó delante de Ragnor y tomó la espada oxidada que tenía para él en el hombro.

Magnus dejó caer una de sus espadas serafín, pero logró atravesar a la criatura atacante con su otra espada antes de colapsar sobre una rodilla. Raphael, maldiciendo constantemente en español, ocupó su lugar en el círculo protector que rodeaba a la familia Lewis y Simon también se giró para enfrentar a los Renegados que avanzaban para que Catarina, que tenía la mayor experiencia médica, pudiera ver a Magnus.

"Bueno, al menos falló el pulmón - no podrás discutirme que eso es tener suerte", dijo Magnus con los dientes apretados, su aliento sibilante y gruñendo nuevamente alrededor de una tos líquida.

"Magnus, no soy una idiota", Catarina lo regañó suavemente, completando rápidamente una iratze en su hombro. Su respiración se alivió de inmediato, pero evidentemente un pulmón perforado no era algo que se curara fácilmente incluso para los nefilim.

"Todavía somos superados en número y con Magnus fuera, vamos a necesitar un plan de escape", dijo Ragnor sobre su hombro.

"Afortunadamente para todos nosotros, acabo de hacer amistad con un brujo", sonrió Magnus con los dientes ensangrentados. "Espero que Alexander esté listo para otra cita".


End file.
